The present invention relates to a housing used in electronic apparatus of information terminal apparatus, computer related apparatus and the like and a coaxial connector having the housing.
When a coaxial connector is fabricated, first, a central conductor of a coaxial connector is soldered to a contact, and a housing made of synthetic resin having a housing main body with a housing lid open and a shell having a shell main body with a shell lid open are prepared. Next, the housing main body is inserted into the shell main body and the soldered contact is inserted into the housing main body. Thereafter, by closing the housing lid, the contact is contained in the housing while being held in a regular containing attitude. Successively, the contact and the housing are contained in the shell by closing the shell lid and thereafter the shell is crimped to constitute the coaxial connector.
Meanwhile, when the housing lid is opened and the contact in the housing is floated up, the contact is not poised in the regular containing attitude and therefore, when the shell is crimped, there is brought about a failed product in which the contact is shifted inside the housing. Further, in JP-A-8-17523, there is disclosed a constitution in which latching portions are provided at both side faces on a fixed end side of a housing lid and when the housing lid is closed, the latching portions are latched by a housing main body. According to the constitution, when the housing lid is closed, the housing lid is latched by the housing main body by the latching portions and therefore, a state of the housing lid being closed is maintained, as a result, a contact is prevented from floating up.
However, according to the constitution of the background art, there poses a problem that the housing lid is liable to deform to turn up. That is, according to the constitution of the background art, the latching portions are provided on the fixed end side of the housing lid and the latching portions do not cover up to a contact containing hole in the state of the housing lid being closed. Further, the housing lid generally covers only an upper side of the contact containing hole from the fixed end side and does not cover up to an upper side of a cable. Further, the housing lid is formed in a thin-walled shape for low height formation of the connector, further, among synthetic resin materials used, there are some materials which are not provided with high rigidity and therefore, when upward force is exerted to the contact or the coaxial cable connected to the contact even by a small amount thereof, the housing lid is deformed to turn up and the contact is floated up.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a housing capable of making a housing lid difficult to open and difficult to turn up in order to prevent a contact from floating up and a coaxial connector having the housing.
A housing according to the invention comprises a housing main body for containing a contact connected with a central conductor of a coaxial cable, a housing lid formed such that one side of an upper edge portion of the housing main body constitutes a fixed end thereof for covering an upper side of the contact by being bent to fold at the fixed end such that a free end side thereof is brought into contact with other side of the upper edge portion of the housing main body, and a first latching mechanism formed on the other side of the upper edge portion of the housing main body and the free end side of the housing lid for maintaining a contact state of the housing lid with the housing main body.
According to the above-described constitution, when the free end side of the housing lid brought into contact with the other side of the upper edge portion of the housing main body by being bent and folded at the fixed end on the one side of the upper edge portion of the housing main body, at the free end side of the housing lid and the other side of the upper edge portion of the housing main body, holding force by the first latching mechanism is operated to maintain the contact state. Further, since the first latching mechanism is arranged on the free end side sufficiently remote from the fixed end of the housing lid, in comparison with, for example, a case in which the first latching mechanism is provided on the root side of the housing lid, the holding force exerted to the housing lid is operated as a large moment.
As a result, since the holding force can be operated by sufficiently large moment, even when upward force is exerted to the contact or the coaxial cable connected to the contact, the housing lid can be made to be difficult to deform and can be prevented from turning up. Thereby, the housing lid can be prevented from opening and therefore, a drawback that the contact contained in the housing main body is floated up to be out of a regular containing attitude can be prevented. Particularly, even when the housing is formed in a thin-walled shape for low height formation of a connector, or of a synthetic resin material which is not provided with high rigidity, the housing lid can sufficiently be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that the housing main body contains the contact such that the free end side of the housing lid covers an upper side of a dielectric portion of the coaxial cable.
According to the constitution, when upward pushing force is exerted to the coaxial cable, the dielectric portion side of the coaxial cable can be prevented from floating up by covering the upper side of the dielectric portion of the coaxial cable with the free end side of the housing lid. As a result, the pushing up force from the coaxial cable can be made difficult to transmit to the contact and the housing lid can be prevented from turning up upwardly. Thereby, the contact can be contained in the housing main body with a regular containing attitude and the contact can be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in further comprising a second latching mechanism formed at predetermined portions of the housing main body and the housing lid other than portions thereof formed with the first latching mechanism for maintaining the contact state of the housing lid with the housing main body.
According to the above-described constitution, engagement of the housing lid to the housing main body is ensured by the holding forces of the first latching mechanism and the second latching mechanism.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that the housing main body contains the contact such that the dielectric portion of the coaxial cable is disposed at a portion thereof deviated from the free end side of the housing lid, and the housing lid is formed with a cover portion to cover the upper side of the dielectric portion of the coaxial cable maintained in the housing main body.
According to the above-described constitution, by covering the upper side of the dielectric portion of the coaxial cable with the cover portion, when upward pushing force is exerted to the coaxial cable, the dielectric portion side of the coaxial cable can be prevented from floating up. As a result, the pushing up force from the coaxial cable can be made difficult to transmit to the contact. Thereby, the contact can be contained inside the housing main body in the regular containing attitude and the contact can be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that comprise a third latching mechanism is provided with the cover portion and the housing main body for maintaining a state of the upper side of the dielectric portion of the coaxial cable covered.
According to the above-described constitution, the pushing up force from the coaxial cable can be made further difficult to transmit to the contact, and the housing lid can further be prevented from turning up upwardly. Thereby, the contact can be contained inside the housing main body in the regular containing attitude and the contact can be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in further comprising a fourth latching mechanism formed at predetermined portions of the housing main body and the housing lid other than portions thereof formed with the first latching mechanism and the cover portion for maintaining the contact state of the housing lid with the housing main body.
According to the above-described constitution, engagement of the housing lid to the housing main body is further ensured by the holding force of the fourth latching mechanism.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that the housing main body is formed with a concave portion for containing a contact fixing portion constituted by extending a portion of the contact, and the housing lid is formed to be brought into contact with the contact fixing portion contained in the concave portion.
According to the above-described constitution, since the contact fixing portion is contained in the concave portion while being brought into contact with the housing lid the contact is fixed inside the housing main body in a stable state, and as a result, the contact can be contained inside the housing main body in the regular containing attitude and the contact can be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that the housing main body is formed with a concave portion for containing a contact fixing portion constituted by extending a portion of the contact, and a lower face of the housing lid is formed with a convex portion for pinching the contact fixing portion by being fitted to the concave portion.
According to the above-described constitution, since the contact fixing portion is pinched by the concave portion and the convex portion, the contact is fixed inside the housing main body in a stable state, and as a result, the contact can be contained inside the housing main body in the regular containing attitude and the contact can be prevented from floating up.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that the convex portion of the housing lid is fitted to the concave portion of the housing main body by press-fitting.
According to the above-described constitution, the contact fixing portion is pinched by the concave portion and the convex portion by press-fitting and therefore, the contact can be fixed inside the housing main body in a stable state and solidly.
Further, the housing of the invention is characterized in that when the housing main body is contained inside a shell main body with a shell lid erected, a positional relationship in which the housing lid erected from the housing main body and the shell lid do not overlap in an erected state is constituted.
According to the above-described constitution, the shell lid and the housing lid are arranged not to overlap each other and therefore, when the housing lid is closed, operation can easily be carried out without being hampered by the shell lid.
Further, a coaxial connector of the invention is characterized in including a housing having any one or more of the above-described respective characteristics.